Digimon Adventure: A Change In Destiny
by lildragongurl
Summary: Five years after their second adventure. They thought there’s finally peace but, the enemies are BACK for revenge and they are not going to lose this time. However, this time, help is required. Adventure/Frontiers crossovers. Koumi, Takari, Takumi
1. Prologue

Title: Digimon Adventure: A Change In Destiny  
Author: devilishgiirl aka lildragongurl  
Summary: Five years after their second adventure. They thought there's finally peace but, the enemies are BACK for revenge and they are not going to lose this time. However, this time, help is required. Adventure/Frontiers crossovers. Koumi, Takari, Takumi

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, not even in a million years. Not even when I pray hard for it. However I do own this storyline! :D

_A different journey taken by each of them but,_

_The same Destiny awaiting for them at the end_

_They thought they had finished the right route_

_They thought they know the circles of their day but,_

_When darkness falls again,_

_Everything's going to change_

_Light rays shot out from all parts of the broken castle which parts of it had already collapsed. The air was stale and musty; the room was cluttered with broken furniture and dust but those alone do not wipe off that evil smile that are plastered on the golden haired, eight winged devil and that Dracula digimon. There was a sudden gust of wind as the two dark shadows start to cackle evilly and loudly. The shriveled brown leaves outside were swept up and began to swirl in the air._

"_It's been a long time, Lucemon." The Dracula digimon smirked_

"_Yes, it is. And now, Vamdemon, the time has come that's why I'm here."_

"_Ah yes, I've been waiting for such a long time."_

_Lucemon smirked once more as he took out that mysterious book. Vamdemon started to laugh evilly again as Lucemon open that book which reads, "History of the Digital World"_

18 year old Koushiro Izumi continued to type furiously on his laptop. Completely oblivious to what's happening around him. Until he unintentionally clicked on an email where he winced at the first line; he hated that nickname she gave him!

_Dear Kou-chan,_  
_I'm just here telling you that I will be coming back on the 11__th__ of August! Aren't you happy?  
Oh how much I missed all of you guys! It's been so long since I last saw ALL of you!  
And no, this time I'm coming back for long! My father had decided to transfer back for good!  
OOH! I'm so excited!  
Just remember, I will be taking the night flight, so I will be reaching at around 12 noon!  
BYE! See you soon!  
Lots of love, Mimi_

Koushiro nodded his head as he read the email. Then he freeze for a few seconds as his eyes travelled to his digital calendar, "August 11th "it reads. A look of horror swipe across his face as he slowly turns his head up to check the timing.

"11.50pm"

Koushiro yelped as he jumped out from his seat. Grabbing his jacket as he dashed out of the house.

"Koushiro?" His mum asked from the kitchen

"Not now Mum, Mimi chan is going to kill me!"

His mother was then left with a clueless expression on her face as he witness her son's disappearing back view.

"Eh?"

-  
-

"Where's Mimi? She said she will be here by 12 noon." 19 years old Taichi Yagami complains for the umpteen time of the day.

"Shut up, onii-chan, she said she will be reaching **around **12 noon, not exactly at 12 noon." His sister, Hikari Yagami, who's currently 16 retorted.

"Exactly!" Daisuke Motomiya whose crush on Hikari never faded even a little supported her which results him to receive a death glare from Taichi.

He sweat dropped.

"But where's Koushiro?" Yamato asked aloud. And it was then everyone start to realize that their computer genius is missing.

"Must be somewhere typing furiously again…" Takeru sighed and then smirked, "Uh oh, he's going to be in hot soup for sure."

"Eh?" Everyone wondered as they turned to look at where Takeru is pointing at. Mimi Tachikawa is running towards them from the arrival gate.

"Hello guys!" She exclaimed as she waved at her fellow friends and team mates. Sora was the first one who ran forward and gave Mimi a great hug. The next was Miyako and then Hikari. All three of them gave Mimi the biggest hug ever. The guys just walk slowly towards them, acting cool. And each and every one of them gave Mimi a hug too.

_Taichi._

_Yamato._

_Jyou._

_Takeru_

_Daisuke_

_Ken and_

_Iori._

Wait a second, something's wrong or rather, someone's missing.

-  
-

Koushiro dashed out of the cab before it even came to a stop. He didn't even bother to get back his change as he jumped out of the cab and start running. He looks at his watch, 12.23pm. Damn it! Mimi must have reached by now. How great, he's going to be in hot soup soon. The last thing anyone will want to see is a angry Mimi. Trust me; you wouldn't want to see that side of her. But apparently, the bearer of the crest of Knowledge seems to have led himself to this kind of situation. The only thing he could do now is do pray hard that Mimi's plane have not landed yet. But God is not on his side today, for the large screen that shows the status of the plane reads, "USA, arrived."

"Oh man." Koushiro moaned as he start to dash for the arrival gate. And there, he saw the 'oh so familiar' brown haired, hovering over his fellow comrades. Well, mostly the guys. That look on her, doesn't seem very appealing nor please. He knew that he had gotten his friends into trouble too. To prevent getting them into further trouble, he doubled up his speed towards the gang.

-  
-

"Where is Koushiro?" Mimi asked the male Chosen Children demandingly.

"Well Meems, he's urm..urm" Taichi sweat dropped as he stuttered.

"In the washroom!" Yamato exclaimed so as to save two of his friends.

"Is it?" Mimi's eyes narrowed, "Or is he somewhere out there with his girlfriend, the pineapple laptop?" Before the bearer of the crest of Courage and Friendship can answer, Koushiro appeared right in front of the two of them, in between Mimi and the two guys, panting heavily.

"So…sorry Meems, I'm late. I was at-" He stared at the brunette and the blonde as they keep mouthing the word 'washroom'. But Koushiro, in his dense mode, doesn't get it, 'war room'? He muttered. The two guys shake their head furiously, 'WASHROOM', the mouthed again, this time with bigger emphasize. Eh? 'WAR ROOM'? The two guys shake their head furiously and harder this time but stopped immediately when they saw Mimi turned her head towards them.

"So, where were you, Kou-chan?" Mimi asked sweetly, too sweet for Koushiro and the others liking.

"I was in the…in the" He stared at the two guys again but he still sees the word as 'war room' and before he could really think carefully, he exclaimed out that stupid word, "I was in the WAR ROOM! Yeah…" Taichi and Yamato fell down. The others tried to stop themselves from laughing out loud.

"War room neh? And may I know where that is?" Mimi asked, with that murderous look in her eyes as she took one step forward. The three guys took one step backwards as they let out a nervous laugh. But before Mimi could actually torture the three of them, she notices something weird. Everyone, except their gang seemed to have stopped moving. Time has stopped. The Chosen Children turn to look at each other. And before they know it, a bright light took over them. It was a piece of white for a few minutes and everything is back to normal.

_**Is it?**_

I've decided to delete my previous Digimon story. I had a mental block for that and I don't really like the storyline. So, how do you like this prologue? It's obvious that Koumi is going to be the main character here isn't it? Before I go, I need you guys to help me decide something, Taiora or Sorato? I couldn't decide!! So I shall go by vote. I hope I will not leave this story to rot like the previous one. Well, I've got a little things planned out. So do please support eh?


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: A Drastic Change**

A new semester starts again. 16 years old Takuya Kanbara is on his way to school, rather lazily I suppose; rubbing his eyes as he walks. He has always hated school; it has always been boring to him. It's a miracle how he managed to enter High School. As he continues walking, the strange soothing voice came from his phone again, like it happened 6 years ago. He took out his phone and stared at it, bewildered.

"Takuya Kanbara, do you still want to continue your destiny?"

Without any hesitation, he selected, yes. So, it seems that Salamon had grown up to be Ophanimon. So the other 2 digimons must have too.

"Meet the others at the basement of Shibuya station at 9am."

He looked at the time on his phone, 8.40am, it reads. There's still time for him to reach Shibuya station on time. Forgetting about the new semester, Takuya dashed off.

~*~*~*~*~*

1st of August 2007, the calendar reads. Time has turned back to 10 days earlier. The Chosen Children are in High School or College at this moment.

16 years old Hikari Yagami walks down the corridor of the classrooms, humming to herself, smiling happily. It was another day of school after a whole week end. The weather is perfect too! The sun smiling to the whole earth giving the organisms living there warmth and light. But somehow, strangely, Hikari had felt strange since she woke up. Something is missing, but what? As she slowly got lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice another girl walking towards her and they banged right into each other. The books that the girl was holding on dropped to the floor. The loud sound snapped Hikari out from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I wasn't looking. Sorry." Hikari apologized profusely to the girl as she bent down and helped to pick up the scattered books.

"Nah, it's alright." The girl smiled, "I'm Miyako Inoue, what about you?"

"Hikari Yagami." Hikari smiled.

"Hope to see you around, Yagami-san!" Miyako said cheerfully as she walked off.

"There's something familiar about this girl." Hikari mumbled to herself.

On the other side with Miyako, she happened to be thinking of the same thing too. "Where have I seen that girl before?" she thought.

On the other side of the school, where it's usually filled with screaming girls- the sports hall and the field. It's like a routine for two groups of fan girls to be around there at this time; especially when there's matches going on. Let's move to the indoor basketball court first.

There's 16 years old Takeru Takaishi, the younger brother of Yamato Ishida. Though with the different surnames, but trust me, they are brothers. Takeru had taken half of the girl's attention in this school away when he first stepped in High School. Not only because his brother is from the famous Teenage Wolves but also because of the inherited Takaishi/Ishida's cool and handsome looked. Most importantly, being the star player of the basketball team brought most of the girls to him even though he may not like it.

Next, is the 16 years old brown haired guy on the field, Daisuke Motomiya. Something is different about him though, the goggles on his head are not there anymore. But despite that, his love for soccer never changes and this had brought the other half of the girls in school to him. Unlike Takeru, Daisuke loves this attention, though sometimes he will get tired of it.

Though those two have the most different personality in the whole world, yet those two had something common. Both felt that they knew each other for a _long time_ already.

~*~*~*~*~*

In another part of Odaiba, in one particular college, is where the other five original Chosen Children are at. Fortunately, Mimi and Sora are still friends, but the problem is, they are 'corrupted' by the wonderful feeling of being popular girls in school with their other girls.

Though Yamato is one of the Teenage Wolves members, he still made friends with Taichi and Koushiro. It's rather fortunate that the original Chosen Children are more or less together as compared to the second batch of Chosen Children. But still, there's still a slight problem with that.

"Hey watch where you are going, geek!" came Mimi's shrieking as Koushiro unintentionally bumped into her.

Koushiro glared at her for awhile before he retorts back, "Well, why don't you watch where you are going then? Pink Princess"

Koushiro may be good in studies and computer, but he's not someone you want to see him angry

"You!" Sora pointed at him.

"He what?" Taichi and Yamato now walked towards them, both glaring at the two girls in front of them. A crowd starts to form around the arguing groups; it's always interesting watching to watch them argue.

It was already bad enough that the Chosen Children are separated and with Jyou working and Iori still in junior high, its worse. Also, with the really bad relationship between the five of the original Chosen Children, its worse plus worse. Last but not least, Ken is still getting over his brother's death. It's the worse of the worse situation out there.

~*~*~*~*~*

Lucemon let out an evil cackled after watching what happening in the real world. Vamdemon continues to look at the screen and finally asked, "Lucemon, how did you do that?"

"Well, that's easy; I finally got hold of the book which records all history of the digital world. And I just got the perfect spell to change history. Where the ex-Chosen Children never met their digimon, where they are clueless that digital world actually exist, where their relationship will never be the same. And this will bring advantage for us to take over both worlds. Especially when Devimon and the Dark Masters are not defeated." Lucemon ended he's speech with another evil cackle. Vamdemon smirked. What a perfect plan for revenge.

But what the both digimons never thought of was that, it's really hard to manipulate with minds and emotions. The digimon partners of the various Chosen Children will never forgot the time they spent with their partners. So, they've went to get some help. Who? Chosen Children from another dimension.

~*~*~*~*~*

Takuya saw his group of best friends as he starts to run faster. They all received the same message from Ophanimon and now, they are all back to that familiar train station, Shibuya station. All six of them eye each other knowingly before they dashed for the lift, to the oh-so-familiar underground train station, where the trailmons will transport them to the digital world.

They are finally back! The digital world Is finally peaceful, there don't seem to be any weird stuffs going on, so why were they being called again? They noticed their cell phones had changed into digivices once again but not with their spirits. So, they reached the familiar Ophanimon's castle and found themselves face to face with the three guardians of the digital world- Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon.

"You must be wondering why you are back here again." Seraphimon's voice boomed.

"Yeah, we don't see any weird stuffs going on here." Kouji replied.

"That's because it's not your dimension that's having a problem." Cherubimon explained and then continue upon seeing the Chosens confused face, "Well, other than this world, there's still other dimension. One of the dimensions had asked for help."

"Lucemon had revived and had escaped to that dimension. He happened to steal the book which consists of history of every dimension's digital world. The Chosen Children's of that dimension life had been manipulated but not their digimon. That's why the digimon called out for help with the help of a guy name Gennai."

"Now, we need all of you to be in that dimension to help save this situation so that everything will be back to normal again." Ophanimon concluded, "Are you all up to it?"

All six of them nodded firmly.

"Well then, off you go. But before that, we will return you your spirits and the spirits you had captured. You will need it."

The six Chosens witnessed their spirits floating back into their digivices, without noticing that a portal had opened beneath them. Startled, they found themselves dropping into the portal as all of them scream.

Darkness consumes them for awhile before they see light again and with a thud, all six of them fell on something hard and onto each other.

"Takuya! Get off me!" Izumi shrieked. The six of them slowly get to their feet as they observe their surroundings.

"Where are we?" The already 13 years old Tomoki asked.

"You are in the Digital World of our dimension, Chosens" A young man answered, walking towards them. Behind him are 12 different digimon.

"We need your help, Chosens. I'm Gennai."

~*~*~*~*~*

So that's the end of this chapter! Confusing? I hope not. I know I changed the personality of some Chosen Children, and three of them are not mentioned. They will be mentioned soon. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! _R&R please!_


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Their homeroom teacher stepped into the classroom. Everybody scattered back to their seats. Seeing that everybody had settle down, the teacher started talking.

"Okay class, I've an announcement to make."

Daisuke has the "whatever-I-don't-care" look; Takeru seems curious and Hikari looks interested. The class starts to murmur and mumble until their teacher hush them down again.

"I'm quite happy to say that, there will be three new students who will be joining us. Let's welcome them. "

"_We need your help, Chosens. I'm Gennai."_

_The six Chosen, glanced around their surroundings, bewildered. Where the hell were they? It was then Junpei noticed the orange flying pig digimon._

Tomoki stepped into the class, smiling. He's no longer the Tomoki in the past. This time, he's going to be brave and help the Chosen Children from the other dimensions.

Iori simply look at the new boy in his class and went to continue with his work again. Tomoki saw him and smiled.

"_Patamon! Why are you here? Shouldn't you have evolved to Seraphimon?"_

_Patamon stared at them confused then he turned to look at Gennai who answered Junpei for him._

"_Chosen of the element Thunder, this Patamon is different from the Patamon in your dimension. This is the digimon partner of the bearer of Hope, Takeru Takaishi."_

"Hello everybody, I'm Kouichi Kimura. I hope to have a fun time with all of you."

While he's saying this, his eyes are set on that one boy, Ken Ichijouji. He's going to help wormmon save this guy out of his misery.

_One by one, the digimon introduced themselves to the Chosens from the other dimension. And Gennai explained the situation to them._

"_So, all of you should know Lucemon had escaped to our dimension and had worked with Vamdemon to bring our Chosen Children down. He had manipulated with the time and space of our dimension. If this continues, both of the world would be in danger since by changing the history of no Chosen Children, the two worlds are somehow still connected, Digimon are still able to go to the Digital World whether at free will or just because they crossed the wrong line."_

Since Junpei's the oldest, he's go to the oldest girl class, what's her name again? Oh, Miyako Inoue. I hope she won't get the wrong idea that I'm interested in her. I only have eyes for my Izumi. Junpei thought as he introduced himself to the class.

"_Which therefore, will slowly brings trouble to the real world like the first time the original Chosen Children came to the digital world. Strange things will start to happen in the human world soon."_

Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari stare as three unfamiliar people stepped into the class. Two guys and one girl. The girls in their class were already going ga-ga over those two guys. As the three duo stare at them, they, coincidentally or not share the same weird feeling. That weird aura, it's as if they had it themselves.

"Hello, I'm Kouchi Minamoto."

Cooly

"And I'm Izumi Orimoto"

Ended with a wink which causes the guys to have heart-shaped eyes. The other guy seems irritated though, Hikari noticed.

"Yo, I'm Takuya Kanbara."

This one is done with a goofy grin. The girls started to have heart-shaped eyes too. That girl named Izumi, Hikari noticed again glare at the Takuya guy. That guy seems to ignore it on purpose as he continues to charm the girls. Revenge, Hikari thought and smile.

"Okay now, you three go and have a seat."

Fortunately, the empty seats are near the three people they are targeting. It makes thing easier.

"_So, why do you call us here?"_

"_Our own Chosen Children have lost their memories on their adventures. Or should I say, because of the change in history, it's as if they've never gone to the Digital World and met these guys." Gennai says, indicating the chosen digimons._

"_But, those memories, it's always there, it's just being buried deep inside the heart. Though some of the history did change, like how the Child of Purity remains in Odaiba, the adventures is still there. So, we asked you here to help us get the memories of the Chosens back."_

"_And how are we going to do that?"_

"_Well, you just have to go for the second batch of Chosen Children first, since the memories of the older Chosen Children are easier to get back. Also, it's because most of you are the same age as the second batch of Chosen Children, it will be easier to get close to them. And lastly, when they got back their memories, the second batch of the Chosens will be able to get close to the older ones since Taichi and Yamato are brothers of Hikari and Takeru respectively."_

"_Wait, you haven't really told us how to do it?"_

"_Get them to portray the crests on their Digimental."_

"_The digi what?"_

"_In other words, just get Daisuke to portray Courage and Friendship at the same time; Miyako, Love and Purity; Iori's Knowledge and Sincerity."_

"_What about the Hope and Light?"_

"_It will be easier for them, since they belong to both the older and second batch of Chosen Children." Gennai says as he passed Takuya the crests of Hope, Light and Kindness "Unknown to all of them, their digivices are all hidden inside themselves because of the change in history. These crests will bring the digivices out and with the digivices and crest working together, they will regain their memories. Since the digivice is the Holy Device afterall."_

"_So we would encourage you to work on Takeru, Hikari and Ken first. Trust me, you will need their help. Oh and also, try to bring the chosen Children back together again."_

It's like even God is helping them. Takuya, Kouchi and Izumi hit off with Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari respectively, a few moments later. Good thing Daisuke is a soccer player. The sad past of parents separating bond Takeru and Kouchi together. Well, Patamon told Kouchi about this that's why. And the cheerful personality of both Izumi and Hikari just click.

The three bearer of the legendary spirits smile to themselves. This, maybe easier than it was originally planned.

~*~*~*~*~*

It's lunch break.

And since, Takuya, Kouchi and Izumi are going to have lunch together with the others; they might as well pull their new found friends along? And so, the six of them walk and chat on their way to the canteen. Well, for Daisuke's case, he's flirting with Hikari. I guess, what's there always there. The chemistry between Takeru and Hikari seems to be there too. Those two felt as if they've known each other for a long time. Even though the three of them had been in the same class for the past few years, none of them had quite taken notice of each other. They just realize, they have so much in common!

The other three glance at each other and smile. So, at least three of the six younger Chosen Children are united, somehow. Now, left with Kouichi and Junpei. And maybe someday, the whole gang will meet Tomoki with Iori.

But first, what's done must be done. They must find a way to get Takeru and Hikari alone, and maybe Ken, so that the crests can return to its rightful owner.

As all these thoughts went through their minds, they noticed their fellow team mates coming from different side of direction. Kouichi is walking along with Ken, smiling once in awhile. He saw his friends and beamed. It went well.

Next is Junpei with Miyako. As they got nearer, the gang could hear something like "chocolate", "cakes" etc. So they probably guess that Junpei used food to get Miyako's attention since her family opens a convenience store.

Everything is going well, for the time being

"Hello, I'm Daisuke Motomiya."

"I'm Takeru Takaishi."

"I'm Hikari Yagami."

"I'm Miyako Inoue."

"Ken Ichijouji."

And the introduction ended with everyone soft smiles.

~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Having some mental block. I don't know if it's rushed or not, with the Kouichi getting Ken to click with him and Miyako with Junpei. But I want them to be friends soon. LOLS! What I'm thinking is that, since both Kouichi and Ken lost their brother since young, they may click quite well. And Kouichi would be the one encouraging Ken to be strong again. And the ending was meant to be like the whole gang doing introductions again. Indicating a new start. Tomoki and Iori won't come out so fast. I want to settle these five people first.

So hope you all enjoy this chapter. There won't be any fluff or romance yet until all of them regain their memories. That's when the romance starts. Oh and I will go with Sorato. I think I'm a bit more of Sorato. But I like Taiora too, but maybe Sorato wins a teeny weeny bit more.

Alright guys, REVIEWS please?

_Next on A Change In Destiny: Takeru and Hikari got back their memories._


End file.
